Ironia do Destino
by big bih buh
Summary: Ela não esperava viver. Ele não esperava se apaixonar [ItachiSakura]
1. Chapter 1

**Ironia do Destino**

**Prólogo **

O corredor do 10º andar do hospital estava mal-iluminado naquela sexta-feira, percebeu Yamanaka Ino, uma dedicada enfermeira do hospital público de Konoha. Ela tentou ignorar o calafrio que subia pela sua espinha. A loura sorriu nervosa e continuou a trotar, exausta, em direção à sala das enfermeiras.

"É incrível!", pensou Ino. "Faz seis que trabalho aqui e ainda fico assustada com esses corredores à noite." Ela soltou um risinho nervoso, e continuou seu caminho, ignorando a brisa gelada que saia do ar-condicionado.

De repente, as luzes do corredor se apagaram deixando o lugar na mais profunda escuridão.

- AH! – exclamou Ino se jogando contra a parede do hospital. "Por Deus!", pensou a enfermeira, assustada. Ela, involuntariamente, começou a tremer.

As luzes começaram a piscar repetidamente. O sangue de Ino congelou ao olhar para o fim do correr. Ela jurou que viu alguém ali. As luzes apagaram mais uma vez, e quando tornaram a acender, Ino viu a figura aterrorizante de um rapaz de cabelos negros e de olhos vermelhos que a encaravam com malicia.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – berrou Ino, e o rapaz avançou no seu pescoço. Na mesma hora as luzes fizeram um silencioso "bam" e tudo ficou escuro.

Quando o relógio marcou uma hora da manhã, um rapaz aparentando ter 28 anos saiu de uma sala com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto. Sua boca estava entreaberta mostrando presas incomuns e seus beiços estavam sujos de vermelho. Apesar do desleixo, ele caminhava com um certo charme, e assim que ele se afastava, as luzes antecedentes acendiam, iluminando o corredor escuro.

Pendurado na camisa branca manchada de sangue, ele trazia um crachá com sua foto e os dizeres em negrito:

**Uchiha Itachi, Médico. **

-

**N/B: **Mais uma fic, só que essa não é 100 original. A idéia dela pertence à **Haru No Hana**, que cedeu gentilmente seu projeto para mim, e me convenceu a escrevê-lo. E, bem, esse projeto se transformou em **Ironia do Destino**, que está aqui, com seu prólogo, esperando conquistar um pedacinho do seu coração e uma review! D

Certo, espero que gostem desse prólogo! E deixem review, por favor, pois como diz Pablo Picasso: _**"Um quadro só sobrevive por causa daqueles que o olham".**_ Nossa. Quem morreu e me fez culta? Muaháháháháhá! Curtam!

Bianca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ironia do Destino **

**Primeiro Capítulo **

_Humanos são tolos. _

O tique-taque do relógio passava despercebido, por causa do barulho, uma coisa comum no hospital público de Konoha. Porém, o lento movimento de seus ponteiros não. Shizune encarava o relógio, cansada. Faltava meia hora para seu turno acabar, mas o relógio parecia ir contra ela, e seu turno parecia não acabar nunca!

"Droga, assim nunca chegarei a tempo para meu encontro com Iruka-san!", pensou Shizune e suspirou. De repente, um calafrio percorreu suas costas e ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Ah! – fez ela se virando e dando de cara com uma pessoa. – Itachi-san!

- Desculpe, Shizune-san – fez o rapaz com um leve tom de arrependimento. – Desculpe pelo susto. Eu só queria dizer que você já pode ir pra casa, eu te cubro.

Ele sorriu, simpático. Fazia três meses que Uchiha Itachi havia chegado ao hospital. Bonito, dedicado, simpático e uma grande promessa para o futuro da medicina, Itachi conquistou cada pedaçinho do hospital, até entre os pacientes. A única coisa estranha em seus atos, era que ele só fazia o turno da noite.

- Oh, obrigada, Itachi! Você caiu do céu! – falou Shizune e pulou no rapaz, fazendo-o gargalhar baixinho. – Eu prometo que depois eu te cubro! Oh, obrigada!

Ela mandou um beijo e saiu correndo, ansiosa em direção à sala de descanso dos médicos, antes que algo acontecesse e impedisse-a de ir ao encontro de seu paquera.

- Hehe, _humanos _– murmurou Itachi e sorriu, simpático. "são tão tolos. Ficam felizes por tudo." Ele então parou de divagar, sorrindo e se virou para olhar o quadro do hospital que como sempre, estava lotado.

- Ai, meu Deus! – falou ele olhando o quadro. – Eu me sinto doente, só de olhar esse quadro. Chamem um médico!

- Hihihi! – riu uma das enfermeiras, Rin, que se aproximou e se postou ao seu lado, com as mãos na cintura e uma expressão insinuante para o jovem médico. Ela sorriu para ele com segundas, terceiras, quartas, quintas intenções, quantas precisasse para ter aquele médico lindo e jovem amarrado em sua cama. Ele devolveu o sorriso, assustando Rin, que jurou que viu os olhos dele ficarem vermelhos do nada. Ela levou as mãos à boca, assustada com a visão. Itachi virou o rosto e sorriu, escondendo os dentes pontiagudos e tentando controlar sua excitação ao ver os humanos assustados... quando a porta da frente se escancarou, revelando dois paramédicos trazendo mais um paciente.

- Vamos lá, Rin! – chamou Itachi e foi correndo em direção à maca e os dois paramédicos. A moça balançou a cabeça, ainda assustada, mas pensou que talvez fosse só a iluminação que causou aquele efeito nos olhos de Itachi e o seguiu.

- Haruno Sakura, 22 anos, com tumor cardíaco – falava o paramédico, enquanto empurrava junto a Itachi, Rin e seu parceiro a maca. – Segundo a amiga, estava esperando uma cirurgia no coração para conter o tumor; teremos que fazê-la imediatamente agora!

- Rin, ligue para a Cirurgia e reserve uma sala, precisamos operá-la rapidamente! – falou Itachi, agindo. – Contate o Dr. Shikamaru e peça-lhe para iniciar a cirurgia.

- Pode deixar, Dr. Itachi – falou Rin e pegou a maca sozinha e levou até o elevador. Esperou por alguns minutos e depois entrou com a tal de Sakura nele, apertando o botão de fechar portas na mesma hora. Itachi se virou e minutos antes da porta se fechar, ele pode vislumbrar o rosto da sua paciente e sentiu um arrepio. A morte era uma coisa tão terrível e sofrida... mesmo que ele nunca houvesse morrido, ele podia vê-la destroçando cada partícula do ser de seus pacientes, da maneira mais terrível possível. Assim que o elevador se fechou, ele deu meia-volta e saiu dali para atender outras pessoas, enquanto aguardava noticias da menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

**--XX-- **

Eram nove horas da manhã do dia seguinte, quando Itachi recebeu noticias de Sakura; ele estava andando pelo corredor do hospital, quando Shikamaru, um cirurgião cardiologista se aproximou dele, com algumas radiografias na mão.

- Precisamos conversar – falou Shikamaru se aproximando de uma moldura iluminada e colocando as radiografias nela e apontando com a caneta. – É um saco explicar, por isso, observe bem...

Itachi observou, surpreso. Suspirou, pesaroso. A situação estava bem critica ali.

- Isso está muito feio, Nara – falou Itachi, pesaroso. – Quanto tempo de vida você acha que ela ainda tem?

- Uma ou duas semanas, depende de como esse câncer se espalhar – falou Shikamaru. – O máximo que podemos fazer agora é deixá-la confortável...

- Entendo – falou Itachi e pegou as radiografias. – Ela está acordada?

- Quarto 502 – falou Shikamaru.

- Obrigado, Nara.

- Ah... não precisa agradecer, é problemático demais – falou Shikamaru e foi embora deixando Itachi sozinho com seus pensamentos. Então ele suspirou e voltou a andar.

**--XX--**

Itachi entrou no quarto 502 e encontrou a menina de cabelos rosados conversar tranqüilamente com uma moça de cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques laterais, mas assim que perceberam a presença do médico no quarto pararam de falar e se viraram ansiosas para ele.

- Então, doutor? Está tudo bem?! – perguntou a moça de cabelos castanhos. – A Sakura está curada agora?

- A senhorita é parente dela? – perguntou Itachi.

- Não, mas sou como tal – falou ela. – Sou Mitsashi Tenten, melhor amiga da Sakura. Eu que cuido dela, ela não tem parentes.

- Bem, então vai você mesmo – falou o Uchiha e apontou para o lado de fora. – Podemos conversar lá fora?

Tenten o encarou nervosa e começou a tremer. Sakura que observava tudo pelo canto do olho, falou num sussurro:

- Pode me falar... eu sei que vou morrer.

- Sakura... – falou Tenten se virando para ela, com as lágrimas começando a cair.

- Sakura – falou Itachi e se aproximou dela, pegando em suas mãos. – Eu quero que seja forte agora. O seu tumor, na verdade era um câncer maligno que se espalhou pelo seus outros órgãos. E... infelizmente, ele não foi descoberto há tempo e agora não poderemos fazer mais nada por você.

- Tudo bem – falou Sakura, e para o espanto de Itachi, ela estava muito tranqüila. – Eu já sabia disso há algum tempo... – ela olhou nos olhos dele, e ele sentiu como se aqueles olhos pudessem ver sua alma. – Quanto tempo de vida eu ainda tenho?

- Duas semanas – falou o rapaz com a voz firme. – Eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem – tornou a falar Sakura, mas uma lágrima quebrou o timbre que sua voz queria passar, e ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e caiu em prantos, soluçando. Itachi sentiu então uma dor e perguntou-se o que era aquilo, então ele lembrou-se que ainda tinha um coração, e aquela dor o lembrou do que era ser humano. Ele largou as mãos de Sakura e se afastou, dando passagem a Tenten, que abraçou a amiga, fortemente, querendo lhe passar segurança. As duas ficaram ali, abraçadas, então Itachi saiu do quarto, para dar privacidade a elas, e pela segunda vez naquele dia, pensou: "Humanos são tolos... muito tolos".

**--XX-- **

**N/a: **Aff, desculpem pela demora, é que 1) o capítulo não saia de jeito nenhum, e eu tinha que dar mais atenção a Teenagers e ANBU-GIRL; e 2) eu mandei pra uma beta, mas ela demorou taanto! Ela ainda não betou, mas é que eu não quero castigar vocês e como eu sei que vocês vão viajar... presentinho de Natal! ;D Espero que gostem! E desculpem não responder as reviews dessa vez, é que eu estou com pressa! (!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

**P.S.** Ficou uma confusão no capítulo, porque primeiro a Sakura tem um tumor, depois ele vira câncer? Como assim? Bem, deixem-me explicar. Um câncer pode ser considerado um tumor, mas nem todo tumor é um câncer, sabe? Então, primeiramente acharam que o tumor não era do tipo maligno, e por isso podia ser curado com a cirurgia; mas então descobriram que não era bem só um tumor benigno, e sim um câncer que havia se espalhado pelo corpo (metástase).


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: É, Kishimoto bate todo dia aqui em casa me implorando para que eu fique com Naruto, mas é sempre a mesma resposta: Não.

**Ironia do Destino**

Capítulo II

_Sintonia._

Era quase como se pudesse toca-la. Tocar a morte. Itachi sabia que isso era impossível, mas os arrepios que sentia quando passava pelo quarto de Haruno Sakura, ele sabia, eram reais. Era quase como se pudesse ver a morte plantada na soleira da porta de seu quarto. Ali, mais uma pessoa desistira de viver.

2 semanas de vida. Itachi não esperava que aquela frase causasse tanto efeito naquela jovem de 22 anos. Ele queria, no fundo, saber como seria se fosse com ele. A eternidade, ele admitia com pesar, não era algo muito agradável. Era algo pavoroso saber que você acordaria no outro dia e no outro dia e no outro dia... mas viver, agora, era uma pena a pagar por sua ganância e soberba. Talvez, se tivesse sido diferente, com certeza seria melhor. Morrer.

Fazia quatro dias que não via a garota do câncer, mas ela sempre aparecia de alguma forma em seus pensamentos, atormentando-lhe com seu rosto lotado de amargura, e fazendo-o pensar na vida. Isso lhe era desagradável, pois não sabia explicar como isso acontecia, esse interesse na garota de cabelos rosados. Isso sim lhe era desagradável.

_- Ela está muito mau – era o que sempre ouvia quando perguntava dela, mas não era por isso que deixava de perguntar, como naquela vez. Shikamaru olhou o rosto de Itachi, que permanecia envolvido numa calma surpreendentemente assustadora. O cirurgião hesitou, mas continuou a falar, apoiando-se na parede da sala de exames. – Sente dores freqüentes e fortes, olha, na minha opinião, ela vai morrer na semana que vem. Não que eu tenha pensando muito nisso, mas, cara, isso é um saco. Olha, ela ta no 203, se você quiser saber mais sobre o caso. _

Ele não foi ao quarto 203. Não encontrara motivo, nem força de vontade para isso. Em seu interior, repreendia-se por obter essa fixação na morte da garota; mas mesmo assim, rondava o quarto. À tarde, ouvia risos e sons altos de uma conversa animada, mas à noite, o som de choro abafado de fazia presente, anulando qualquer clima animado da tarde. Essa obsessão era terrível, e só crescia. Parecia uma criança, que não sabia o que era a morte, e ficava à espreita, a espera dela, como se para agarra-la quando ela finalmente aparecesse e a fizesse contar todos os seus segredos e intenções.

Mas, no fundo, ele sabia que era isso mesmo.

"Sou só um pequeno grão de areia diante das estrelas no céu"¹ – pensou Itachi, enquanto caminhava pelo hospital, em direção à capela. – "Talvez tudo isso faça parte de um plano maior, que envolva todos nós como numa piada. Uma simples piada da vida. Por isso que nós não estamos aptos a compreende-la ainda."

Ele não estava apto a compreender aquela obsessão. Ele não estava apto a descobrir que aquilo não era uma obsessão. Ainda.

* * *

O que é a vida? O que são sentimentos? O que é a dor? Aquelas perguntas simplesmente apareciam o tempo todo em sua cabeça. Agora, com o pouco tempo que lhe restava, Sakura tentava compreender o fim de uma vida. Por que ela se acabava? Ou melhor dizendo... por que ela começava?

Ela só sabia que era estranho. De repente, um clima ruim se instalava no local e era como se o sonho tivesse se findado. As dores passam a ser mais intensas, e a idéia de que o fim de um sonho é pior que um pesadelo, tornava-se algo coerente.

Ela virou a cabeça e olhou o pátio do hospital. As árvores frondosas e majestosas inundavam o ambiente de alegria, com a ajuda das flores alegres e coloridas faziam irradiar uma alegria que chegava a afetar os olhares tristes dos pacientes daquele hospital, mesmo que pouco.

Os olhos de Sakura fixaram seu olhar nas flores belas e bonitas, enquanto sua visão se fechava, calmamente.

-

-

N/a: Heei, olha quem está de volta?Hã? Hã? –leva pedrada- Okay, gente, eu nem queria deixar uma nota nesse capítulo, mas daí eu pensei "hei, quando eu vou poder fazer isso de novo?" Provavelmente nunca, então, aqui estou eu. O que? Vocês não viram os avisos do apocalipse? Derçy morreu, Inuyasha acabou, eu estou postando em Ironia... um péssimo capítulo alias. Perdão, pessoal! Vou fazer o máximo para o próximo vir voando. Mil perdões pelo capítulo TT O próximo vai ser melhor também.

**Obrigada a todos que enviaram reviews, é muito importante! -**

E LEMBREM-SE: reviews, reviews e mais reviews, por favor. É, esqueçam tudo o que disse sobre isso. Eu amo reviews. Não me culpem, eu sou uma escritora humana (...)


End file.
